Illegal Dancing
by FluffysShai
Summary: AU kinda OOC Its mainly about how the entire gang including Sesshou and Kouga meet when Kagome Kikyou and Sangos mom adopts another kid, Rin what this about her being a illegal bartender and dancer at their fave club in town read and see.
1. Prolouge

Hiya ppl this is my first ficcy so be nice but no I sadly do not own InuYasha or n e of the other characters I should put in though I'd luv to own Fluffy and Kouga my own personal boy toys oh well I can dream if ya gots questions email me at sesshomarus_youkai@hotmail.com ok good Pairings in this story are a little messed up but I like it that way: 

Sesshomaru/Rin

Shippou/Kagome

Kouga/Ayame (notta lot though)

Inu/Kikyou

Sango/Miroku

Just for the nasty hentais out there the ages of the characters are

Fluffy: 19

Inu: 17

Kouga: 17

Miroku: 17

Shippou: 16

Rin: 14

Kagome: 16

Kikyou: 16

Sango: 17

Ayame: 15

"means talking"

~means thinking or bond speaking~ 

Short summary

Kagome and Kikyou are twins, Sango waz adopted by Masaki and her hubby Chikara. Sesshomaru is the older brother of Inuyasha, Miroku waz adopted into Fluffy's family by Inutashio and his wife Raine.

On with the story ppl

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou were boredly waiting for their parents to come home they had recently decided on adopting another gurl into the family around the high school age. They had gone to the orphanage to seek out prospects for their family…. Kagome waz relatively excited but wazn't too sure about this remembering how Sango had been when she'd first joined the family. Quiet, Cold, and secretive being the main characteristics. Suddenly Kagome's Kitsune ears swiveled to the sound of their parents' jaguar roaring up the street and turning into the driveway…. She wondered if they had brought the gurl home or hadn't found one suited for the family. The engine waz killed just as Sango returned from her room with her headphones on blaring Evanessence. Kikyou fixed her skirt as she awaited her parents return becuz InuYasha had called and wanted to take her out to a movie. Sango and Kagome wanted to take the new girl out to a club for her initiation into the family. Of course her parents would have to ok the club first but hey, who's parents really know what happens at a club. Their parents opened the door. Chikara said. " Welcome your new sister girls… Her name is Rin." Masaki quietly leads in a girl who looks to be about 15 or 16.

~Perfect clubbing age~ Kagome thought.

Kikyou said "Hi I'm Kikyou."

Sango "Hi I'm Sango, the oldest"

Kagome "hi I'm Kagome and I'll be the one you'll share a room with"

Chikara "Kagome, why don't you show Rin around the house and take her out if she feels up to it."

Kagome " Ok dad"

Kagome " Come on Rin I'll show you around the house and get you dressed for a club party."

Rin " Uh, I don't have any club clothes"

Kagome " Oh, That's what your worried about. Don't worry Kikyou, Sango, and I all wear each others clothes all the time. I'm sure I can find something to fit you since you look about our size."

Rin " Ok, that'd be fun Kagome hmmm I mean sis."

Kagome " we girls normally call each other by our names though we have pet names and such"

Rin " Oh ok I'll just call you by your names then"

Kagome " Come on I'll show you our room and get some club clothes on. Hey Kikyou, Are you going out with Inuyasha or do you wanna take Rin out with me an' Sango.

Kikyou " Sure Kagome I'll take Rin out with you, lemme call Inuyasha and tell him to come pick us up in his Hummer then me an' him can go out and party with Rin at the same time. I'll call Inu and come help pick out clothes."

Sango " Hey why don't invite Inu's brothers Miroku and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome " I don't know about Miroku but Sesshomaru is ok"

Rin " who are these ppl????"

Kagome " Inuyasha is Kikyou's Boyfriend and Shippo is my boyfriend. Kouga and Ayame are going out. Sango and Miroku like each other but won't admit it"

Sango "We do not LIKE EACH OTHER"

Kikyou "Sure you don't"

Kagome " Sesshomaru is the only one single still"

Kikyou whispers to Sango " Maybe we should get Sesshy and Rin together."

Sango " Yeah good Idea we should try tonite"

Rin " Well I don't mind talking but If we're going clubbin' I gots to change."

Kagome " Yeah Rin is right. Come on Rin, Sango lets get ready. Kikyou I'll leave the calling to you if you don't mind."

Kikyou "sure Kag, no problem since I'm already dressed for a nite out."

Sorry for not updating for soooooooooo long but I had sever writers block and I lost the written ink copy for this story.

REVIEW REVIEW ten reviews before I update again…

Fluffyspyro 


	2. Getting Ready to Party

Disclamer: i no own you no sue world happy.  
  
My friends and i have been writing on this cite for awhile   
  
though i'm the worst at updating my friends all wrote these stories   
  
before putting them on the web i'm just doing this off my  
  
head every time i update its just an idea i had that i'd   
  
thought would go with the plotline.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*point of view*  
  
^person thinking^  
  
Rin followed Kagome into her new room that she would be sharing with her  
  
as she took in the red wine and black walls she figgered that Kagome  
  
had pretty good taste in decor seletions.  
  
*3rd point of view*  
  
Kagome opens the closet door revealing a huge walk-in closet with mountains of  
  
clothes.  
  
Kagome, "Hey Rin what size hip huggers you wear?"  
  
  
  
Rin, "ummm i think either a 7 or 9."  
  
Kikyou walks in on her cell. She hangs up.  
  
Kikyou, "Inuyasha says that him and Sesshomaru will go out to the club  
  
and that he'll ask Miroku if he wants to go after he regains consciencess."  
  
Kagome, " Another date with a not so helpless bimbo?"  
  
Kikyou, "I guess."  
  
Both turn to Rin.  
  
Kagome, "You'd better watch out for Miroku he's pretty much a perv until  
  
you get to know him....."  
  
Kikyou, "and wack him a couple good times becuz he won't stop even if your  
  
taken."  
  
Rin, "Oh ok i'll watch out for him then, Hey which club are we going to?"  
  
Kagome, "Kikyou, whadda you think about taking her to the new one downtown  
  
called the Silver Ryuu?"  
  
Kikyoui, "Inu was going to take me there tonite so yeah i say lets go!"  
  
Rin, "Ummm you guys if we're going clubbing we might wanna get dressed."  
  
Kikyou, "I'll tell Sango and we'll be ready pretty quick."  
  
Kikyou leaves the room while Kagome asks what kind of clothes she likes.......20 minutes later....  
  
All four girls walk out at the same time.  
  
Kikyou was just oozing sex in a tight black miniskirt with a black leather halter with silver accents (earrings, eyeshadow, braclets and necklaces)  
  
Sango was screaming I'M HOT AND DON'T I KNOW IT with a pair of tight blue jean hip huggers with a red hand print on the ass. And a Red tie in the back tube top that stopped right before her pierced bellybutton containing a silver hoop.  
  
Kagome was looked like a devilish angel with her leather hip huggers and baby blue top with 99% Angel on it in Sparkely red letters.  
  
Last but not least Rin was drop dead gorgeous in extra baggy black hot topic pants with silver chains on them and a tight black shirt that said bitch on it. The look was very modern day vampire with her black hair, eyeliner, lipstick, and red earrings, barbells, and streaks in her hair.  
  
At the same time they all said Hey you guys look great!!  
  
Just then their ma yelled up the stairs "Girls the boys are here!! Have fun!!"  
  
They all headed down where their pops gave them money to spead.  
  
*the boys view*  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou and Sesshomaru were all leaning up against the red hummer that they had decided to drive.   
  
Sango came out first stopping at the site of Miroku drooling and the others wide eyes she said "you think i'm dressed up you gotta see the others" as she walked over to Miroku his infamous hand couldn't keep to himself and it went lower and lower  
  
*smack boom smack* OWWWWWEEEEEEEEE SANGO WHAT WAS THAT FOR??????????????  
  
Shippou and Inu start laughing while Sesshomaru quirks a chisled eyebrow and says dryly "i'm not really suprised you dont' remember all the lessons you've had not to do that because of all the brain damage when you do it." Meanwhile Kikyou had come out and sunk up behind Inuyasha grabbing him yanking him around and planting a fresh kiss on his lips.  
  
Kagome walks out noticing Shippou's eyes rove over her in obvious interest she says "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippou this is my INUYASHA..  
  
Inuyasha clearly dissapointed becuase he had to stop making out with Kikyou looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome, As i was saying before i had to get Inu's attention i would like you to meet Sango, Kikyou, and I's new sister Rin.  
  
Rin walks out Sesshomarus eyes widen at the site of the dancer at Hidden Dragon bar.   
  
*Sesshys view*  
  
^Hey thats the dancer at that bar i went to. Damn she's hotter up close than she was at the bar. I wonder howcome she got adopted the owner said she was his daughter. Oh well she's like my gothic female equivilant.^  
  
(author note: in case you hadn't figger it out i'm making the gang all goths becuase thats what i am)  
  
*regular point of view*  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku all with their arms around their dates are in awe of the gothic princess before them. Kagome and Kikyou look at Sesshomaru seeing his face of interest look at each other and nod the plan to get Rin and Sesshy together was on..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Fluffyspyro: well its about 3am i'll be going to bed now please review the only reason i continue this story is for you people so read FLAMES AND REVIEWS WELCOME   
  
I NEED 10 REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you   
  
Author leaves to go play with her boytoys Vegeta, Sesshomaru, Tamahome, Koga, and Nakago...........  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME next chapter The Party Scene 


	3. UPDATE THE PARTY SCENE

Chapter Three The Party Scene…

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue world happy.

Arigato ppls for not writing or updating for so long but after I got back from my dads I kinda just forgot about the story totally. Anywho I've got some fresh ideas to go with so yea ENJOY!

On with the Story………

Inuyasha jumps into that drivers seat followed quickly by Kikyou in the passenger side while everbody else jumps into the back. With everbody "safe" Inuyasha hits the gas swerves around the corner and onto the main drag

Inuyasha "So we're going to the Silver Ryu rite?"

Kikyou & Kagome "yea we're introducing Rin to our lil' family."

Inuyasha "Well at least shes hot and not like an ugly duckling you'd have following you around all the time"

Kagome reaches up and bonks him on the head as Kikyou gives him a dead leg " That's mean don't say that about Rin"

Inuyasha " ouch you guys are mean I was just joking"

Rin blushing " I'll take that for a compliment can we get sum musik crankin to pump us up for dancing or do I have to do it all by my lonesome self"

Kikyou " I gots you covered girl"

Sango " You can put in my Kings of Krunk cd if ya want"

Rin " Yea I like them whadda the rest of you think?"

A mumbled reply comes from Miroku who is too busy being pushed up the glass by Sango for rubbing her butt again.

Rins Point of View

I look over and laugh internally at the sight of Miroku being pushed up against the glass by Sango and I glance over to Sesshy, Gods he hot, whoa where'd that come from, he simply nods at my musik choice in agreement and then looks at me questioning my lingering gaze. OMG I remember where I've seen him before. He used to come to the Hidden Dragon when I worked there with Donovan. The whole thing is sad really…

FLASHBACK………………………………………….

3 year old Rin is found by Donovan abandoned in his back alley by his bar. Deciding that she had been brought to him by the Gods he took her in with his wife but when his wife died when Rin was 11 he had to start taking her to work with him at the bar. He taught her to bartend and got her a fake id and some papers. She had always looked older anyway so she could pass for 16. After 2 years Rin had started filling out and becoming a woman and Donovan was worried about her working there with so many men interested in her for all the wrong reasons. By then Donovan had been making some deals with some shady characters and one day while Rin was at school someone attacked Donovan and killed him. Rin not knowing what to do had gone to the police. They had put her up for adoption and Donovan's killer was never found and that's how she ended up with Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome.

END FLASHBACK………………………….

Arigato this chappy is so short but I'm hungry and hafta eat maybe I'll update again tonite…….. REVIEWS PEOPLE….

Raven


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Part 2 of The Party Scene

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue world happy.

Gomen nasai ppls for not updating I just kinda hit a dead end with this story while my other story To Be Slaves is taking off. So I'm working on both now and I hope this one will be as successful as TBS is.

On With The Story 

Kagome waved her hand in front of Rin's face, "Hello, is anyone home?" Rin's head snapped back and she blinked a few times.. "Sorry I musta just zoned out for a minute there. Here's the cd, how much farther do we have?"

"Not much farther just about 10 minutes." Sesshomaru looked back into the rearview mirror silently noticing Kagome and Sango's secret looks, which were most likely about Rin's little episode. Speaking of Rin he glanced over to her, taking in her beautiful figure, wait, what? Where did that come from? Surely he, Sesshomaru, could not like a young hanyou girl, could he? But as he looked closer he noticed some hidden sadness and pain in the young woman's gaze as she caught him looking at her. Yes, woman, he decided, to deal with the pain and the lifestyle she had, she had to be classified as a woman. She at least deserved that for her troubles. He looked away just as Inuyasha cried out, "Stupid asshole are you trying to get us killed?" He had swerved out of the way of an incoming car in the other lane. Sesshomaru caught a concealed snicker coming from Rin, which he inwardly smiled to. He took the next exit and made his way down 3 blocks pulling in and getting out giving the keys to the valet and taking the ticket placing it into his pocket while the others waited in line. Surprisingly though, Rin had hung back and was looking at him as he approached. "Why were you looking at me, Sesshomaru?"

"I, Sesshomaru, do not need to answer such pathetic questions about this Sesshomaru's actions."

Rin sighed exasperatedly "You don't have to be such an asshole you know maybe you should loosen up a little, enjoy life, have fun for once." The latter of her statement being muttered under her breath but just loud enough to hear her say it.

"I was merely noticing the fact that you used to bartend and dance at the Hidden Dragon bar before you were adopted."

She bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back demanding harshly, "How do you know that?"

"I frequently went there to relax and get away from my household and my annoying half-brother."

He tipped her chin up with 2 claws, "Something happened there didn't it, something to make you cry, something that closed it down."

She tore her head away from his grasp and looked up with passion and hate. "Someone killed my pops Donovan……………… I'm gonna find those bastards and rip their throats out!"

Sesshomaru simply quirked an eyebrow and motioned her to follow Kagome who was waving at them farther up the line. They all entered the club were Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango cornered Rin at the table. "What were you two talking about Rin?"

"Sango is that important all I care about is that he knows about my past life and he's a cold hearted bastard."

"Are you sure that's all you feel for him? I mean Kikyou and Inuyasha never used to like each other till one day they just clicked and Sango and Miroku still haven't given in to their feelings."

"Kags, he is hot and I mean hot but he's just so out there, like he's out of reach or something."

"Oh, Rin he's not out of reach he just closed off his heart when his mother died and his father remated with a human."

"Is that why he hates Inuyasha so much? I mean he says his name with such contempt."

"Rin, Kagome and I have been around them since we were all born, Sango has for a few years, but we all saw the effect on Sess when his mother died and his father brought his mistress into the household with her son, my Inu, he used to play like a normal child, youkai or ningen, but when that happened his father paid more attention to Raine and Inuyasha than he did to him. He resents Raine becuz she tries to mother him but she can't possibly replace the one that taught him how to love."

"Oh, I never thought his childhood was so troubled, almost like mine."

"Whadda you mean Rin?"

"Well my birth mother abandoned me and a man named Donovan took me in as a babe and raised me with his wife, she was my only mother and she died when I was 11. I started working then dancing, and bartending to help with the expenses. I grew up fast. I had to. I'm 14, its been 3 years but it still feels like yesterday and I guess I can see now that I too closed off part of me that no one has been able to get at."

"Rin, I'm sorry none of us had any idea."

"Its ok Kagome, I'm okay now it just hurts ya know to remember now that Donovan got killed and I'm here I think though my life has been filled with betrayal and death I think now I'm in a better place and I have to think that they are too. Hey, the boys are coming back."

"So what were all you lovely ladies so heatedly discussing?"

"Girl stuff I'm sure you don't want to here about that."

"No, no I don't your right Sango. Won't you join me for a dance? I do believe that this song is good."

"Fine but only if you promise to keep that hand of yours off my bum and my boobs."

"Of course, don't I always?"

Sango and Miroku walked onto the crowded dance floor and Kikyou dragged Inuyasha along behind her following them, while Judas Priest-Lochness started playing. Kagome, who had gone looking for Shippo hadn't returned leaving Sesshomaru and Rin to their own devices. "Well, that was interesting, wouldn't you agree Sess that Sango and Miroku would indeed make a good couple?"

"Yes, they would if they could see that themselves and what is with the sudden use of sophisticated words?"

"Just figgered that's what you were used to"

Rin sipped her drink and noticed a blonde slut looking over at Sesshomaru with obvious interest. The girl got up and headed his way, trying to make her walk into a sexy swagger but failing miserably.

"Hi, my name is Suka, would you like to dance?"

"No, Sukui or whatever your name is I don't care to dance or have anything to do with you."

"Its Suka and surely you can't enjoy the company of this little under grown thing."

"Well, Suka, let us get this straight, she is no girl, she is a proven warrior and woman in my household, besides the only girl I see here is you and you're only trying to be a very sluttish woman and you are failing horribly."

"Suka" stalked off leaving a collected Sesshomaru and a wide-eyed Rin in her wake.

"What was that all about?"

"I get people like her approaching me all the time."

"No not that the whole proven warrior, and woman of your household thing."

"You are the sister of my brothers future mate aren't you?"

"I don't think you meant it that way when you said it"

"You cannot presume to know what this Sesshomaru's intentions are."

"Do you like me, or find me in the least bit attractive anywhere in your cold heart?"

"This Sesshomaru has had enough of your incessant questions. SHUT UP."

"Rarrrrr jeez don't be so touchy."

Rin looked out over the crowd and spots Kagome and Shippo dancing and grinding. They were obviously very caught up in one another. She sighed rather dejectedly continuing to watch the couple. Sesshomaru caught this and followed her gaze. He was surprised that Shippo and Kagome were being this intimate in public. He decided she must have been picking things up from her sister. Of course his asinine idiot of a brother would do anything for the girl. Turning his attention back to thinking of Rin he noticed that she was studying him from the corner of her eyes. Her question from earlier popped back into his mind about whether he thought she was beautiful. He did. He couldn't fight this growing spark of need for the young woman. Just then he caught site of his brother viciously kissing Kikyou in a back corner. He noticed a human male checking out Rin and subconsciously sent a glare his way which he promptly turned a away from them and slid out of view. Rin poked him. "You did that didn't you."

"Do what"

"Scare off that cute guy that was checking me out"

"Why would you consort with such filthy ningen who only want sex?"

"Maybe I need someone like that just to fulfill my lust."

"You need no such thing you are after all a virgin and you can't lie, my nose tells the truth is in your scent."

She blushed slightly hearing that he could scent whether she had lain with a man or not. Rin turned away and headed for Sango and Kagome who were dancing where she eagerly started swaying her hips in a majestically sensual way that caused many onlookers to wolf whistle and call out. Kikyou then joined and started grinding on Kagome, Rin took the hint and started sauntering sexily around Sango trailing her fingers on her body she began to dip low and grind her hips against Sango curvaceous swaying body in time with the music. As Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku walked back to the table and sat down with their drinks they noticed Sesshomaru's almost trancelike gaze watching the girls. They shared glances and started talking lowly. When the girls finished they headed over and sat in their boyfriends laps seeing as the table was meant for only four people. Rin remained standing sipping her drink while the others laughed and talked.

"Man Rin I had no idea you were such a good dancer!"

"Yea I was amazed at you whole thing with Sango!"

All the guys except for Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Didn't you think she danced well Sesshomaru?" Kikyou nudged him receiving an answer and a glare.

"This Sesshomaru agrees she dances well."

"Wow a compliment from Sesshomaru he must favor you Rin, he never compliments anyone. Well lets get outta here we can all go back to Inu and Sesshomaru's place for tonite since its already 3am. I'll leave a text for mom on her cell."

They all headed out and the valet gave them the hummer and they set off for Inutashio's house.

END

WOW LONG ONE THIS TIME. ARIGATO FOR READING NOW REVIEW!

RAVEN WOLF


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 of Illegal Dancing

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue world happy.

Last time:

All the guys except for Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Didn't you think she danced well Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru agrees she dances well."

"Wow a compliment from Sesshomaru he must favor you Rin, he never compliments anyone. Well lets get outta here we can all go back to Inu and Sesshomaru's place for tonite since its already 3am. I'll leave a text for mom on her cell."

They all headed out and the valet gave them the hummer and they set off for Inutashio's house.

This time:

They drove for about 20 minutes before they stopped in front of a huge mansion. Rin glanced about this way and that as they proceeded down the driveway, taking in the huge trees and gardens found along the drive. Her hanyou sight easily adjusting to the darkness outside. Kagome, Sango and Kikyou were deciding what to do when they got to the house until they noticed Rin's face.

"Hey Rin I'd shut your mouth your gonna catch some flies."

Rin snapped her mouth shut. "There, ain't no flies in here. So whats it matter."

"You've never seen a place like this have you."

"In magazines and on T.V. but not in front of my face like this. What all is here, seems like you could have a mall and still have room for a huge house and everything else."

"Well, there's a stables, 2 pools, about 6 different gardens, an archery range, a fighting grounds, a dojo, the house obviously, and the servants buildings."

"Holy Shit, that's a lot of places. I'm so going to get lost…."

"It isn't that bad plus I have the feeling that you'll be spending a lot of time here coming up" Kagome waggled her eyebrows at Rin. Sango and Kikyou laughed at Rin's horrified expression.

"Oh, come on Rin, Kagome, Kikyou and I are here almost here everyday. I mean Miroku and Inuyasha live here and Shippo lives about 2 miles down the road. So I'd get used to it if I was you."

They pulled into the garage and parked surrounded by Jaguars, Ferraris, and other expensive cars. They got out and followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into the kitchen, surprising Inutaisho who was in his sleep robe reading a magazine. "You kids are back late again. Who's this you've got with you. Sesshomaru, have you finally come to your senses and started looking for a mate?"

"No father, this is Kikyou, Kagome, and Sango's new adopted sister Rin."

"Oh, well, I suppose you want this old man to hit the hay so you young people can continue your party. G'night girls nice meeting you Rin, oh and boys don't get into too much trouble with the ladies ok? Don't be too loud I don't want to come down here later."

Inutaisho walked up the hall and up a flight of stairs disappearing from their view.

"Well, I think we should all change, get comfy, and play a game like truth or dare or spin the bottle."

They all split up going in different directions Sango to Miroku's room, Kikyou to Inuyasha's room and Kagome to Shippou's room. Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to follow him.

"I think I may have some clothes that would fit you even though they're mine."

Rin reached up and put a hand on Sess's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? You do know that you just said that you were going to give me some of YOUR clothes to WEAR, right?"

He batted her hand away and kept walking down the hall. Rin followed slightly behind with a puzzled expression.

"Yes I am aware of what I just said but I am the only un-courted male here so it would not be right for you to be covered in a taken males scent."

"Oh, excuuuuuuuuse me then."

He turned going up a flight of stairs and going down the hall to the right.

"Inuyasha's rooms are in the left wing of this floor while Miroku's and Shippou's rooms are downstairs off the main rooms."

He walked into a sitting room, passed through it and strode into his bedroom. He opened a drawer and threw a wife beater and a pair of black boxers. Rin caught them and walked over into his open closet shutting the door. She held the clothes up to her face and inhaled deeply. She memorized Sesshomaru's scent and tried to keep the heat from pooling between her legs as she thought of him. Quickly she stripped and put on his clothes, hoping that his scent would hide the slight change in her scent.

Grabbing her clothes she walked out into the main room where Sesshomaru stood in some sleep pants and no shirt. Rin's eyes widened as she marveled at his chiseled chest and abdomen. He looked over at her, noticing the 4 shades of red she was changing and slipped into a shirt.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"I …… I… ummmm… yea… I mean no……………… shit, I mean shoot, I mean damn, I mean darn, and fuck I'm making a total fool of myself."

Sesshomaru watched her turn another 5 shades of red while she quickly dropped her clothes on the chair and looked away. He caught the mingled scent of her and him and groaned internally. She was horny and the fact that she smelled the way his mate would didn't help matters.

"Follow me, I'm sure you don't want to get lost in a place like this."

"uh huh……………"

He led the way back downstairs where the others were waiting for them. Inuyasha noticed the fact that Rin was in Sesshomaru's clothes and that her scent had changed from mingling with Sesshomaru's. He caught another subtle scent emitting from Rin. His mind denied what his nose told him. Surely Rin wasn't horny for his brother by just wearing his clothes.

_Kikyou, listen, Rin is horny for my brother, I don't know if something happened or if its just becuz she likes him and she's wearing his clothes._

_I'll tell Kagome and Sango._

_Sango, Kagome, can you hear me?_

_Yea whats up?_

_uh huh_

_Listen, Inu just told me that Rin's scent has an underlying subtle scent that only is present when a female is horny. Rin is horny for Sesshomaru. I don't know if its becuz something happened up there or just becuz she's wearing his clothes._

_Kewlio, that's good , lets see how far we can push them together tonite._

Sesshomaru noticing the other girls far off looks, he knew that they were talking telepathically and by the way Inuyasha and Shippou were looking at him, they were questioning Rin's scent.

_Brother, I do not know why Rin smells so. She changed in my closet into those clothes and walked out catching sight of me without a shirt on. Surely that would not call for a reaction like this._

_Well Sess, its safe to say she's probably never seen a guy half-naked and plus the fact that she's in your clothes probably doesn't help matters either._

_I know she is a virgin but surely she's seen men without shirts on_

_Well I think she likes you a little more than you'd like, but she's only 14 almost 15, her inner demon can't possibly be looking for a mate yet, she's too young. _

_But she was a dancer at a bar, she may be young in body but in mind I'm sure she is quite a lot older than we think._

Rin stood there wondering what the hell was going on. Everybody kinda looked stoned or sumthin.

"EARTH TO EVERYBODY WTF IS GOING ON?"

They all snapped out of it and looked at her. She only had on the most confused expression anyone could ever have.

"What the hell was that all about, you all were like just staring off into space. And you all think I'm weird."

HAHAHA end of chappy REVIEW REVIEW just hit the button people its down here




	6. WTF!

Chapter 6 

Last Time: ­ Rin stood there wondering what the hell was going on. Everybody kinda looked stoned or sumthin.

"EARTH TO EVERYBODY WTF IS GOING ON?"

They all snapped out of it and looked at her. She only had on the most confused expression anyone could ever have.

"What the hell was that all about, you all were like just staring off into space. And you all think I'm weird."

This Time:

"Rin, we're only talking telepathically, and you can do it too. Lets go play a game of spin the bottle."

"Yea, hey Inu-baby, wanna go get the bottle?"

"Sure, Hun."

Inuyasha walked off into the kitchen while the others situated themselves around in a circle. The girls sat on one side, while the boys sat on then other just then Inuyasha walked back in with an empty Kahlua bottle and placed it into the middle and took the open spot.

"Ok who wants to start? Rules, umm, no guy on guy, and no forced tongue ok?"

"I will start."

"Ok Kikyou spin that bottle."

Of course Kikyou used her powers to make it land on Inuyasha and they both leaned in for a long slow kiss with no tongue. As they pulled away, Kagome reached for the bottle and spun it. It miraculously landed on Shippo. They just kissed short and sweet no need to flaunt their love for one another. Sango reached for it but Miroku got it faster and spun the bottle towards Sango. He leaned all the way over and kissed her nice without groping her, which made her, turn 12 shades of red.

"Ohhhh, Sango, your blushing."

"Shuddup Rin your next."

Rin turned pink and spun the bottle. Kikyou moved it so it landed on Sesshomaru. Rin turned another 14 shades of red as she leaned in slightly with her lips parted trying to hold her excitement inside. Sesshomaru quickly leaned in captured her lips grazed his fang along her bottom lip and just as quickly he was back into his seat fighting internally. Rin just kinda sat back with a dazed expression, which made everyone laugh. The continued to play making sure that Rin and Sesshomaru always ended up kissing. Rin got wise to what was going on and glared at each of them in turn.

"Ok, enough of this lets watch a movie or sumthin."

"Fine, have it your way, I was having fun you know."

"Kikyou if you want to make out with Inuyasha go to his rooms and fuck."

Surprise flitted over everyone's faces at her use of harsh language. It was obvious that she was ticked.

The guys headed into the next room to find some movies leaving the girls to talk.

"Come on Rin we were just having fun."

"Fun for who Sango? I'm not even going out with Sess and I've just kissed him about 12 times."

"So why don't you just go out with him."

"Do you think he wants sumone like me, a scrawny lil' girl just 15? No, he wants a full grown woman to be his mate."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Rin, look at you," Sango pushed her in front of a mirror "Look at your body, does that body belong to a scrawny girl? Do these tits belong to a scrawny girl? I mean damn, you've got just about as good a body as any of us and you're younger. Imagine later when your older, you'll just look better."

Rin looks at herself, remembering the times when men had wanted their way with her and what pain that had brought.

"Sango, this body has bought me too much pain. Men wanted me only for my body, this body, the body I loath becuz I let them touch me, and ……………"

"God Rin, you were raped? Kikyou, is there anyway to press charges?"

"NO, no, I wasn't raped I just, I was a dancer at a bar. I bartended and danced on breaks for money. I was good, they liked me, I was too young, innocent to realize that letting them touch me was going to ruin me inside. I've lost all self-esteem for myself. I don't know what I'm good for except pleasing men and dancing. I'm a whore aren't I for all that."

"You're not a whore, Rin."

The girls whorled around and found the boys standing right there. Rin's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, regret and shame, tears welled up and then she fought them back. Sesshomaru's ice heart cracked within him when he looked into those eyes. The eyes that had enraptured him since he saw them first, his eyes started to bleed red. Inuyasha taking one glance at his brother knew what was going to happen. Sesshomaru would track down everyone he had ever seen at that bar and kill them all.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"Look it Rin Inuyasha what's bigger than that."

"Look at Sesshomaru."

"Oh shit. What can we do?"

"Well, Kikyou, you and Kagome cast a spell to keep him here or one to tie him to Rin for now. With her near he won't hurt anyone. Sango, I'd concentrate on helping Rin calm down. Oh, and Miroku help me restrain Sesshomaru."

Soon Kikyou's pink hands held onto Kagome's blue ones as they murmured a spell in ancient tongue only known to mikos and monks. Inuyasha had Sesshomaru's hand behind his back and was binding them with a spelled piece of cord made especially for the situation. Sango and Rin sat on the couch talking in low voices.

Tiredly Kikyou and Kagome dropped hands and fell onto the love seat.

"It's done Inu-baby, it should hold until tomorrow about this time. It will keep him close to Rin until he calms down some."

Inuyasha and Miroku untied Sesshomaru's and pushed him over towards Rin. Sango got up and left Rin to tend to Sesshomaru.

"Well, I used every trick I know to help her, but the rest is up to her."

"Thanks Sango, I know she appreciates it. Maybe we should leave them on the couch and watch a movie."

"Yea lets do that."

The couples begin to settle down while Inuyasha flipped through the movie files. Sesshomaru got up and when to 'his' chair dragging Rin along. Kagome glanced worriedly at Sango.

_Don't worry sis, he won't hurt her, in this state she's safe because she smells like him and to him that means she's his mate._

_I know Sango but she looks so vulnerable._

Inuyasha had decided on The Transporter 2. Kikyou had taken over the abandoned couch and looked at Rin. Sesshomaru had sat in the huge chair laid down and pulled Rin in on top of him slightly. Kikyou noticed the slight blush upon Rin's cheek.

"Hey, Rin, you like that position?"

Inuyasha walked over to the couch and pulled Kikyou down on top of him.

"I know why my brother likes this position."

"Inuyasha."

They proceeded to watch the movie but within minutes Shippo and Kagome were sleeping in each others arms and Kikyou and Inuyasha had gone off into his room. O.o Miroku hand managed to get Sango in his lap and they were talking quietly to each other. Rin had fallen asleep and Sesshomaru sat silently staring at her as the redness fell out of his eyes.

You love her Sesshomaru 

_**NO I don't**_

_**Yes you do, you want her to be yours, to always wear your sent**_

_**NO she's too young for such things, too emotionally unstable for a guy right now**_

_**you still want her, you stare at her, watch the way she moves, touches you, they way she smells, the way she blushes, the way she knows the world**_

_**NO STOPPIT SHUDDUP**_

_**fine I will away for now but I will return but before I leave I want you to ask her to be your girlfriend, she needs to go to bed anyway, your bed mind you your bed**_

_**FINE**_

"Rin, wake up, Rin wake up!" 

Rin opened her eyes sleepily and snuggled into the warm thing beneath her then shot up. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and she turned to him in fear but noticing the redness gone out of his eyes she relaxed.

"Um, hi, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru has a question"

"OK shoot"

"Will you go out with me?"

OHHHHHH CLIFFY haha people review review the button is down over here somewhere


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 of Illegal Dancing 

Disclaimer: Read top of other chapters.

Last Time:

"Um, hi, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru has a question"

"OK shoot"

"Will you go out with me?" 

This Time:

"Sess, I don't know" Leaning down Sesshomaru captured her lips and grazed her lip drawing blood. Lapping it up he growled low in his throat as he heard a faint scream coming from Inuyasha's room. He smirked; his brother never could keep that bitch quiet. Silently he wondered if his Rin was a screamer or a moaner. Whoa, wait, HIS Rin? Damn aftereffects. He looked down at her catching the fleeting emotions flitting across her face and in her eyes. The main one being betrayal and fear, observing this he bent his head down into her neck and started placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

"Rin, you know I couldn't hurt you. My youkai tells me you are my mate even when I'm completely out of control. I'd like to find out if that's just because you smell like me or if my beast has chosen you as my mate."

"Is that all I'm going to be Sesshomaru," Rin said puffing up in indignation, "a stupid experiment that you just want to use and throw away? Do I mean anything else to you besides that?"

"My youkai wants you, even though you are hanyou, that means that it has probably chosen you as my mate. I will proceed to test this through ningen courtship. I do not want to hurt you Rin."

"Your youkai wants me but what about your dominant state of mind. You're not known as the Ice King for nothing."

He shifted, imploring softly into his mind, he wondered how the hell this hanyou bitch had such a hold over him already. It'd only been maybe 9 hours since they had first met.

Roughly he answered, "I want you Rin, all of you, for me and ME only."

Thoroughly surprised, she blushed at his implications.

"Ok Sess, I'll go out with you but only on 2 conditions."

Growling, he was a little to used to his submissive bitches by now, "What are those."

"Let me take my time with the…………… whole sex life thing. I'm young still and I want this to happen the right way for once. The other is simply that we go to sleep now for a good long while."

Getting up and growling a yes, Sesshomaru picked up Rin and headed towards his bedroom. With wide eyes Rin looked up at him.

"Sess, I said wait on this part."

He didn't answer. He pulled open his door and walked towards the bed, yanking the covers open he laid Rin carefully down on the silk sheets, turned off the lights and got into his bed. By now Rin's scent was laced with fear. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, keeping them in appropriate places. Nuzzling her neck, he once more drowned himself in her scent. She shifted bringing him back into reality.

"Sess, what are you doing? Please, I don't want this, not now."

"This Sesshomaru does not intend on pursuing anything of the sort tonight. It is only appropriate that you sleep with me Rin. You are my girlfriend, and I expect you to share a bed with me when you are present in my house. Besides do you want to listen to Kikyou's screams all night?"

"Well no, but you scared me Sess, I didn't know what you were doing."

A particularly loud scream echoed thorough the house. Rin blushed, glad for the darkness to hide it. Sesshomaru, however, noticed the slight change in her scent as the thoughts of what was going on settled into her mind. He moved his clawed hands slowly down to the hem of her shirt and he slid his claws along her skin as he made his way up her torso. Suddenly Rin's hand shot up and stopped Sess's from going farther.

"Sess, I'm not ready for that kind of contact."

"You know, you should really learn how to control what your scent says then. Right now its telling me to touch you and bring you pleasure."

"Please, can we just go to sleep?"

"Ok, little one, we'll sleep now."

Drawing Rin in closer, he once again buried his head into her neck and completely relaxed, falling into the trance that her scent held for him. She tensed but slowly relaxed as the claws on her stomach drew lazy circles and lulled her to sleep. Content that Rin was asleep, Sesshomaru allowed himself to fall into a fitful slumber.

Inu's Room SMALL SEX SCENE

Inuyasha pounded into Kikyou's wet cunt, and grabbed her jiggling tits as the bounced up and down as she rode him on the floor of his room. Squeezing them, he flicked the nipples till they were little buds. Sensing her 3rd orgasm coming he grabbed her hips and used his youkai speed to bring her to completion. As she screamed his name, he grunted and spilled hot, wet jets of cum into her fertile body. Heaving Kikyou removed his limp cock from her aching pussy, and flopped onto the floor next to a slightly winded hanyou. Falling asleep quickly, Kikyou simply laid on the floor. Inuyasha picked her up and moved her onto the bed and joined her under the covers finding restful sleep after that bought of fucking.

Sango and Miroku

"I wonder where everybody went."

"It's obvious, Lady Sango, that Inuyasha and Kikyou went off to fuck, and Kagome and Shippo went to sleep in his room."

"Yea, I knew about those 2 but what happened to Ice King and his Princess?"

"I believe they went up to Sesshomaru's room to catch some Z's considering you can hear everything going on in Inuyasha's room down here. I do believe they're quite finished now, see its gone quiet, maybe we should follow suit and sleep."

"Ok monk, lets go but if you grope me I'll make sure you'll be sleeping out here from now on."

Feigning innocence, "Why, Lady Sango, how could you think that of me, a holy person."

"Yea, holy person my ass, and I'm a playboy bunny."

"You are?"

"NO I'm not. Jeez, lets go."

Miroku led Sango into his room and got into bed and motioned for Sango to lay beside him. She warily got in and he promptly fell asleep, dead to the world. Content that he was actually asleep, Sango fell into a flustered sleep.

Everybody again I know I skipped Kags and Shippo but their just sleeping.

Izayoi, up early as always, walks around to look in on her children. (everybody not just Inu and Sess she considers everybody her kids.) Cracking the door to Shippo's room she finds Shippo half-way off the bed and snoring. Kagome was all knotted up in the sheets. Shaking her head she moved on to Miroku's room. Upon finding Miroku and Sango wrapped in a lover's embrace she quietly made her way up to her son's rooms. Poking her head in on Inuyasha, she found him laying on his back with Kikyou draped slightly over him. Both were obviously naked and Izayoi silently squealed to herself. GRANDPUPS SOON. Moving on to Sesshomaru's room she was surprised to find her cold-hearted son wrapped up in the arms of a hanyou female, Inutaisho had mentioned before coming to bed.

**_Taish- you gotta come see Sesshomaru. It's just adorable to see him the way he is. _**

_** Coming, I suppose. **_

Walking up to his son's room he joined his wife peeking through the cracked door. His Ice Prince, it seemed, finally had enough sense to start looking for a mate. The fact that she was hanyou was surprising. Wait, just hanyou?

_** Iza- is it just me or is there something strange about that girl's aura that isn't particularly just hanyou**_

_**Yes I sense it too, it seems almost youkai-like plus something I've never felt before. Maybe Senteri can tell us what it is. **_

Implanting the feel of her aura to memory Izayoi went off to the servants building to find the palace healer. Finding Senteri enveloped in a herbs lore book she politely let herself in and looked around.

"Milady Izayoi, what do I owe to the honor of your visit so early this morning?"

"Dear Senteri, you know that you are to call me Iza in informal instances. I have a question about a female hanyou currently sleeping in my son Sesshomaru's bedroom. She is supposedly just a regular hanyou but Taish and I sense something else, something strange that we can't put a finger on."

"Yes I sense her presence in the house. It is simple she is an elemental. They are rare these days; their elements depend on their personality and mood types. Though her kind eludes me I will work on identifying it."

"An elemental, I thought those had disappeared hundreds of years ago. Well thanks Senteri, I'll tell Taish but I'm not going to say anything to the kids just yet. Oh, and Senteri, would you mind doing a indiscreet pregnancy test on Kikyou for me? Her and Inuyasha have been going at it like rabbits and I really do want grandpups soon.

_**-Taish, she's an elemental though Senteri isn't sure which kind.**_

_**-Interesting, we should probably eat breakfast and let the kids sleep. They were up till like 6am this morning and its only 10am now.**_

_**-Yes, we'll let them sleep. I'm having Senteri check Kikyou to see if she's pregnant yet. Her and Inu as we have heard have been going at it like that for weeks now.**_

_**-Hmm, reminds me of when we where young pups still, grwwwl, I loved those days. Maybe we should revisit them sometime huh?**_

_**-TAISH I'm not having anymore pups these 2 and their lil' friends are too many already.**_

_**-Meet you in the dining room cupcake.**_

Stirring, and moving a body off of his chest, Inuyasha checked the clock. Blearily glaring at the red numbers Inu could make out 1:3- and his stomach growled. Shaking Kikyou and getting up he threw on some clothes and tossed Kikyou some also. They headed down to the kitchens, passing a befuddled Sango and disgruntled Miroku going into Sesshomaru's rooms to find Rin.

DUMDUM DAAAAAAMMMMMMMM well that's 7 pages folks and I'm tired. I have standardized testing tomorrow and I'm supposed to be cleaning my room. So I'll update soon I promise. For those who haven't read To Be Slaves, I'd suggest checking it out. People are seriously starting to like that one and I'm going to update that one soon also. I think I'll work on another story now so tatta. ReViEw PlEaSe!

FluffysShai


End file.
